


[骨科无差]生日礼物

by pjbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: 背景：psycho-pass世界观  执行官鼬与监视官佐助





	[骨科无差]生日礼物

1.

佐助站在厂房破旧的门前将最后一点甜筒吃掉，拿出纸巾擦了擦手。已经接近十一点了，今年的夏天也依旧热得不正常。他看向几十米以外的会场门口，已经有人陆陆续续地走了出来。live看来已经结束了。

他向阴影中移动了一点以免被注意到。一个厚生省的精英刑警不该在休息日出现在废弃地区。他并不是来执行任务的，虽然实际上也是在加班。

名为晓的乐队在演出，而他的哥哥宇智波鼬是乐队里的吉他手。佐助不能进会场，因为鼓手鬼鲛告诉过他这会给晓惹上麻烦。即便如此，佐助还是得到现场，因为鼬作为他手下的执行官，外出必须有他这个监视官陪同。

虽然的确同情过其他监视官，但佐助心里一直为自己有理由待在鼬身边暗暗高兴。

这时，情报终端响了起来。

两分钟后，佐助回到车上，呼叫了鼬。不一会儿，远处一个熟悉的身影跑向他。夸张的发型与妆容，显眼的项链与服饰，青年的虚拟影像套装还维持着舞台上的样子。

鼬坐上副驾驶的位置，未等气息平静下来就开口了：“佐助，现场情况？”

佐助发动了车，回答道：“是b区t商场的绑架案，会有其他人带着装备先过去，详细情况路上会发过来。“

鼬点点头，拿出了一条毛巾。虚拟影像套装被关掉后，佐助发现他身上只穿了一件黑色背心。汗水在他的皮肤上闪耀着，肩部的肌肉显示出主人有良好的锻炼习惯。鼬喝完水，将长发绑起来，拿出情报终端开始跟总部的分析官讨论。 

佐助想，这个样子看起来，无法分辨鼬和自己谁是执行官，谁是监视官吧。他们本来应该作为同事一起工作的。如果不是几年前的那件惨案，鼬会依旧是前途无量的精英监视官，而不是像现在这样。那个案件的详情佐助不清楚，他只知道鼬救了现场的同伴，但从昏迷中醒来后，色相的检测结果就变成了橙色，犯罪系数也飙升到240以上。接受治疗三个月后，他以执行官的身份回到了局里。是最差的降格。

对佐助而言，唯一值得高兴的就是他们成为了亲密无间的搭档。不，其实只有他是这么认为的。监视官的常识是别将执行官当作猎犬以外的东西。如果不保持这种距离，就没有分工的意义了。思维接近犯罪者的执行官解决案件，而监视官应该保持色相的纯净，看好他们。

佐助再次偷瞄了一眼鼬，他冷静的神情与舞台上那个激情的吉他手判若两人。

他提高了车速。案发地点有些远。佐助没想到，这一晚的经历对他来说会成为噩梦。

 

2.

佐助从床边抬起头。情报终端显示时间是下午五点。

房间里已经染上了暮色。昼夜交替的时刻总是令佐助有一种丧失感。他站起来走到床头，低头仔细观察着床上的人。

在镇静剂的作用下，鼬安然沉睡着。霞光勾勒出他侧脸精细的曲线。佐助伸出手触碰鼬的脸颊，没有反应。

他忍住头痛开始回忆之前同事带来的情报。

一科有两个执行官受了重伤。总部的报告里认为，这次的绑架案原本就是针对他们的袭击行为，伪装得足够真实。他们以为是人质的女孩诅咒着先知系统引爆了炸弹。主宰者的信号在那时被阻断了，没能读出女孩的犯罪系数。袭击者里有水平高超的黑客，这次行动是他们彻底输了。

佐助记得自己送走他们，然后在鼬的床边睡着了。

鼬在爆炸之前觉察了女孩情绪的异常，若非他的警告，恐怕他们的损失会更大。但鼬为了保护自己，受到了爆炸的波及。

还好伤得不重。爆炸后有个犯人拿着刀向他们冲了过来。鼬因为冲击波暂时不能行动，佐助抱住他翻滚，躲过了第一波攻击。然后就是一番肉搏。

那个人微笑着对他说，“监视官，你的狗养得很不错，不过我还是喜欢真正的狗，至少他们没扔掉灵魂。”

他不知道鼬有没有听到。

佐助俯下身子，在距离鼬的鼻梁几公分的地方停住。下意识地，他屏住了呼吸。

危险的潜在犯？猎犬？不，这个人只是他的哥哥。

佐助轻轻吻上了鼬的唇。柔软而温暖的触感令他的心跳迅速加快。哥哥的味道和他爱的食物一样，是甜的。

佐助直起身子，深呼吸了一次。他走到厨房，为鼬准备好了晚饭。再没什么可以做的了，他在执行官的隔离宿舍里已经待了太长时间，该走了。

今天是鼬的生日，佐助原本计划好了要带他出去的。但主角还不知道何时会醒来。于是佐助只好留下了礼物。

佐助一路晃荡到海滨的木栈道上，心不在焉的看落日。大海的广阔令他暂时忘却了不快的记忆。涛声以不变的节奏包围他又渐渐消散，似乎会永远持续下去。

以前，鼬在家里练琴的时候，沉稳而优雅的音阶也是如此在佐助的隔壁房间回响着。他那时还没接触晓，弹的是和现在不一样的古典吉他。

那时，佐助总是想象着鼬修长的手指在琴弦上灵巧地移动，音符从他的指尖倾泻，仿佛带着魔力一般，给一切镀上不会褪去的金色。他感到安心与平静。那是他为数不多的，可以进入鼬的世界的时光。

成为执行官后，鼬住进隔离区，再也没碰过那把琴。佐助去帮忙整理房间的时候，发现了躺在琴盒里落灰的它。于是他借口想学，把琴带回了自己的住处。 

等到月光洒满海面的时候，佐助终于驱车回家。他从书房的角落拿出了琴，决定照常做些练习。

AI管家为他投影了演奏者的技巧讲解。那熟悉的指法让他再次想起了自己向哥哥索要吉他的真正理由。

左手，击弦，揉弦，滑音，换把。右手，勾弦，扫弦，轮指，切音，敲板。

鼬的双手在琴上飞舞，毫无犹豫。仅是一点处理上的差异就会导致结果的不同，鼬一定是十分了解他的琴，熟悉所有位置的共鸣声，知道怎么做才能得到他想要的音色。佐助见过他如何用干燥洁净的毛巾擦拭琴身，动作十分温柔。

他爱着他的琴。因此琴也回应了他，用出色的声音。

佐助承认自己羡慕那把吉他。

他幻想过无数次哥哥的手指会如何抚上自己的身体，他又应该如何回应。他觉得哥哥会是个优秀的情人。只是他或许没有机会知道真相。

佐助以复杂的心情抱着吉他，切换了影像。这一次播放的是他搜集的资料片。立体投影的画面很模糊，粉色头发的青年在台上奔跑跳跃，舞台下观众们的欢呼不绝于耳。

视觉系，佐助第一次听说这个词还是鼬告诉他的。据说是某种出现于一百多年前的音乐风格。当时鼬把耳机摘下来递给他，于是几秒后，佐助听到了激情而自由的吉他和鼓点，青年恣意的歌声里充满了朝气。

鼬告诉他，那是迪达拉最喜欢的某个视觉系乐手的歌。才华横溢，天妒英才。

西比拉系统并不认可这种类型的艺术。理由无非是对市民的精神状态没有好的影响之类的吧。佐助想，晓这个乐团里确实都是些色相数值不妙的家伙，更别说还有作为执行官的潜在犯。

但歌无疑是好歌。佐助从那之后就开始偷偷听摇滚。为什么哥哥会一改音乐的兴趣，还加入了晓呢？佐助花了大量的时间找那些古董的歌。他发现，那时的乐手们总是歌唱心灵啊灵魂啊之类的东西。

在人们已经测量出了心灵指数的今天，谁还需要灵魂呢。

但是佐助又想，无论西比拉系统测量的是什么，他不相信它。哪怕无数的公式和理论都能证明西比拉系统的正确，只要鼬依旧是没有自由的潜在犯，他就绝不会完全认同它。

假如有灵魂存在的话，鼬应该有着和自己一样的颜色。

 

3\. 

鼬从长梦中醒来。夜色笼罩了房间，很安静。佐助应该已经离开了。他在梦与梦的间隙中模糊地看到了佐助的睡颜。

第一次，他为自己执行官的身份而高兴。这是能够保护佐助的职位。

他希望佐助的色相不会受到影响。想到这里，他自嘲地笑了。

这是自相矛盾。他怎么能一边在晓里活动，一边期待佐助不受影响？那群人，还有他们的艺术，本质上与西比拉系统就是不合的。

他不想让佐助一无所知，更不想让他成为自己这样。失去自由，每天呼吸着完美系统背后的腐烂气息，潜入他人心灵的深渊，于午夜的噩梦中醒来，或者相反，失眠至天明。

人不能收回滴入水中的墨汁。

他离开卧室，走向厨房。冰箱里果然有一份晚餐。鼬在等待食物被加热的时候，发现有一份包裹在桌上。他拿起里面的纸条，上面写着“哥哥，生日快乐。佐助。“

是一盘磁带。不知道佐助从哪里搞到了录音机。自从佐助知道自己加入了晓，他的兴趣好像越来越复古了。鼬拿出了自己珍藏的播放器。他按下播放键，磁带开始慢慢的转动。

~ 

I'll be your mirror

我将成为你的镜子

Reflect what you are

照出你的样子

In case you don't know

万一你不知道的话

I'll be the wind

我将变成微风

The rain and the sunset

变成细雨和落日

The light on your door to show that you're home

变成你在家时门前透出的灯光

~

鼬有些吃惊。这是一首仅有吉他伴奏的歌。少年的声音有些青涩，和写歌的那位大师成熟的声线完全不同。鼬没想到佐助会知道这首歌，更没想到他会用翻唱当自己的礼物。

 

~

When you think the night has seen your mind

当你觉得黑夜已经看透你的心思

That inside you're twisted and unkind

你的内心扭曲而不和善

Let me stand to show that you are blind

让我告诉你，你只是被蒙蔽了双眼

Please put down your hands

请放下你的双手

Cause I see you

因为我正看着你呢

I find it hard to believe that you don't know the beauty thatyou are

很难相信你居然不知道自己有多么美丽

But if you don't

但如果你真的不知道的话

Let me be your eyes

让我来做你的双眼

The hand in your darkness

做你在黑暗中的双手

So you won't be afraid

这样你就不会害怕

~

鼬专心听着，完全没注意到晚饭已经热好了。吉他的演奏开始变得轻快，佐助的歌声里再没有半分犹疑。少年呢喃般的，告白般的歌声持续回响在空荡荡的房间里。

~

I'll be your mirror

我将成为你的镜子

Reflect what you are

照出你的样子

~

曲子的最后，这两句歌词不断重复着。鼬回过神来的时候，歌早已停下了，磁带继续噼啪转动着，仿佛有未完的话要说。

鼬一开始就认出了他的琴。佐助应该很好地保养了它。如今它的音色和以前相比毫不逊色。这是很好的礼物。他过去爱的琴，现在爱的歌，一直爱着的人。

他们是兄弟，站在对方的面前，能够看到自己。但他们是如此的不同。

一个是潜在犯。一个是刑事警察。

一个是猎犬。一个是饲主。

漆黑的与纯洁的。危险的与友善的。无价值的与珍贵的。

无论怎么看，都是不相似的两人。

但佐助选了这首歌。

我将成为你的镜子（作为这世上独一无二的兄弟）

让我成为你的双眼（请不要害怕）

 

鼬倒带回开头，于是吉他声再次响起。他抱着播放器躺了下来。月亮已经升到了最高处，街道上电子广告牌的光照亮了墙面。在这房间无限的孤独中，佐助的声音仿佛从另一个世界而来，穿越了所有的计算模型、街头扫描仪、数值评估、主宰者系统。

 

鼬闭上眼，轻不可闻地说了一声“谢谢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文献给[I'll be your mirror]这首歌的作者Lou Reed。翻译来自网易云


End file.
